The present invention relates to a flashing device, and in particular to a device for intermittently illuminating a light or lights in accordance with the motion of a body.
Visibility is significantly reduced at night and in inclement weather conditions. In such conditions a person's ability to observe pedestrians or a cyclists, especially from a moving vehicle, will be diminished. As a result, the safety of pedestrians and cyclists is compromised.
In such conditions it would be advantageous if pedestrians and cyclists used articles of clothing or carried devices which illuminated them or signalled their position. There are several known systems which can perform such a task. One such a system incorporates lights with a shoe in such a way that every time the sole of the shoe is compressed during use a plurality of lights in the shoe illuminate. Such a system has limited utility since the lights are in the shoe, as the lights might not be seen from a distance due to their proximity to the ground. If it was raining, the lights may became submerged in water or covered in mud, thereby rendering the system ineffective for all intents and purposes.
A better safety device would be positioned higher on a person's body. This would maximise the distance in which a person could be seen. The higher position would also protect the device from, for example, pools of water and mud. It would also be advantageous to provide a device which can be used to display a person's body motion at spectator events, such as sporting events conducted at night.